A True Slytherin?
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up in his eleven year old body, the day before he gets his first Hogwarts letter. What actions will he take, faced with this new opportunity? This will be SLASH, and has TIME TRAVEL
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I realize I am currently working on three other stories, but I just couldn't help myself, I had to post this.

This is a new story idea that I have no idea what I am even going to do with, it is something that came to mind as I was watching the first Harry Potter movie.

This is a **TIME TRAVEL** fic of sorts, as Harry goes back to when he receives his first Hogwarts letter, and if you all wish, I can post a chapter of before Harry went back in time, as this just jumps right in.

THIS WILL BE **SLASH**, I just don't know what the pairing will be, so **I will take a vote**;

Harry/Voldemort

Harry/Tom

Harry/Remus

Harry/Severus

Harry/Draco

This fic will have SPOILERS for the MOVIES, as I will probably be following the general movie plot line for the first few chapters, before going off into a different plot as Harry changes things.

The UPDATES for this story WILL BE VERY IRREGULAR UNTIL I can figure out what I am doing with it, and how the plot will go. Also, my notes before each chapter will not always be this long.

Now for the disclaimer;

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_'Thoughts'_

_~Italics will be Parseltongue_

This story will be rated T until further notice

Onward, to the story! Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

I blinked groggily, raising my hand to rub at my eyes. '_What happened while I was asleep? Why do I feel so...tired? Why do I feel so sore when I shouldn't? Did I sleep wrong or something?'_ I let out a small groan, before sitting up. However, as I sat up, my hand touched a string that shouldn't be in my bed. '_Strange…'_ I reached up, and tugged on it. What I saw when I did, made me freeze.

I'm in my cupboard under the stairs, and in my eleven year old body. Well, not quite eleven, if I am still in this cupboard. '_Why the hell am I back here? Let alone eleven! Last I checked I was nearly seventeen! Bloody hell. No use worrying about how this happened, now. I just have to figure out what day it is.'_That's when Aunt Petunia came and banged on the door, yelling for me to wake up, Dudley running down the steps a few moments later yelling about the zoo…_'The zoo! That means my Hogwarts letter will be here tomorrow! If thats the case, then… maybe I can use this odd occurrence to my advantage. I was getting tired of Dumbledore's manipulations along with Ron and Hermione's lies.' _

The way Ron and Hermione acted towards me was fake from the very beginning, but it just got worse after they found out I'm gay. They started to blatantly ignore me when no one else was around. They glared at me when I thought they weren't looking, and whispered about how evil I was and that they wish Dumbledore would pay them more money to be 'friends' with me, because what they get now isn't enough, even if it was coming out of my vaults. When I heard that, I went to Gringotts as soon as I could.

While there I found ten different compulsions, some of them were to fight Voldemort, to believe every bad thing about Voldemort was true, and to believe all Slytherins were bad. Along with that were many memory charms, most of them of Dumbledore snapping and nearly attacking me, along with moments where Voldemort had attempted to tell me the truth. There was also a very strong, unnoticeable, tracking spell placed upon me and my wand. Then the hundred of galleons stolen from my vault and placed in the vault of Granger and Weasley. To say I was upset, would be a severe understatement. I had the Goblins immediately emancipate me, and remove every spell casted on me, I also got a new wand; cherry with thestral hair core, which I apparently still have in my pocket. '_Even so, I should go ahead and get another wand when the time comes, to avoid suspicion...' _

I looked up, glancing at the boa Dudley was trying to get to move; the boa I set loose last time. I smirked, and planned to do it again. '_Only this time, I wont laugh like an idiotic Gryffindor.' _

_~Hello, would you like to be set free, great Boa? _

_~Yes, it would be nice to see the out side._

_~Very well, one moment and you will be free._

I waited and let Dudley, the stupid whale, push me to the side. Smirking on the inside, while keeping a blank face, I wandlessly and wordlessly made the glass disappear. I waited until Dudley fell in, before having it come back.

_~Thanksss_

_~You're welcome_

That night, I went without punishment, as they never figured out in their tiny brains what happened to make their little dudders fall into the snake pit.

The next morning, I found my Hogwarts letter on the floor. Previously, I would have screwed up and let the others see it. Now that I know what it is…

I walked by my cupboard, secretly slipping it through the small crack I made between the door and the wall, before continuing to the kitchen and giving the rest to Vernon.

'_From now on, I'm going to do things the way I should have done them. No more Gryffindor Harry Potter, from now on, I will embrace my Slytherin side, and do so quite happily as well.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I found I had a good amount of free time today, so I typed up the next chapter._

_This chapter will start in Harry's POV, but it will switch to 3rd person, then will go back to Harry's POV._

_With how it is progressing so far, pretty much every character will be OOC in some way or another._

_But I do hope you enjoy it!_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

That night, I sat in my cupboard with a stolen pen and paper. I planned to reply back to the headmaster, and make a point that he will not be manipulating me this time around. I gave a heavy sigh, staring blankly at the paper in my hands. _'This is so stupid, why is it always me anyways? As awesome as it is to be getting this second chance, I still remember all the pain I received last time. Damn it, Harry, this is no time to be getting all depressed, you're a slytherin now for fucks sake! Get it together already.' _I looked up again, and began to write the letter, knowing there was an owl somewhere outside waiting for a reply. If this goes right, I'll be out of here in a few days. Signing my name at the bottom, I paused, listening to see if they were awake. Quickly hearing their snores, I quietly slipped out of the small room and silently went outside. Simply holding up the rolled parchment, I wasn't surprised when a barn owl came out of nowhere and took it from my grasp before flying off. I quickly slipped back in, and re entered my room, none of them knowing that I had just made contact with their hated wizarding world.

* * *

><p>3rd PPOV<p>

In Dumbledore's office…

Opening the letter an owl just dropped off on his desk, Dumbledore swiftly read over it, before pausing at the name underneath it. It was from one Harry Potter The- Boy- Who- Lived. At first, Dumbledore would have been ecstatic that Harry agreed to come, and without delay or problems from his relatives, but the content of said letter made him stop and think. He read it over again, trying to make sense of what happened to make his weapon so… non light. Dumbledore didn't dare think of the word dark, it would make it all seem just that much more real to him.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I accept your invitation to go to Hogwarts, however I have a few things I would like to say. First of all, I know more about the wizarding world than you may first think to believe, thanks to Aunt Petunia always spouting off stuff about how her wretched sister was so 'gifted' with magic, and I know how my parents died as well. Thank you for that, by the way. I do not trust you, and I will not ever trust you. Another thing, I will not be in Gryffindor like you so want me to be, thought I should give you a heads up on that. I wont be so easily told what to do. A final thing, I will only come to Hogwarts if Professor Snape comes and gets me, and only him. I do not wish to see Hagrid, nor any of the other Professors. If someone other than Professor Snape comes to get me, I will swiftly leave them behind and hide away so you will never see me again. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

Dumbledore sighed, and told Hogwarts to summon Snape to him.

You see, Hogwarts is sentient, however, because Dumbledore has her bound to him, she is unable to ban him from the grounds. She wishes that she could though, after watching all the pain and lies and ways he has made her children weaker due to his own fear of others being able to toss him out. She thought that Tom would be able to succeed in doing so, but Dumbledore made sure everyone thought that Tom was the bad guy.

Severus was a precious child to her, a child she has barely managed to save from Dumbledore's manipulations. The only child she has had enough power to protect, and she loathes Dumbledore for it. She watched as he went into the Headmasters office, content to watch and see what happens.

"What is it?" Snape spoke harshly as he walked through the door. He didn't have time for this, he was just about to start brewing another potion.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, I have a request to make of you. I hope you will accept, it will mean the world to me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, a spell he created and casted on his eyes whenever he had company. Seeing Snape wouldn't be answering, Dumbledore continued on, "I want you to go pick up dear Harry and take him to get his supplies. Also, please get him to understand that he is the savior of the wizarding world, and needs to be in Gryffindor. Tell him how wonderful the Gryffindor house is and how much better the light side is." Dumbledore spoke, subtly casting compulsion charms on Snape as he did, however he didn't notice Hogwarts making an effort to block each spell he tried to cast on Snape. Therefore, he did not know they didn't actually work. Snape, however, felt both the compulsion spells and Hogwarts deflecting them, though he didn't let it show on his expression. Snape simply nodded, and left.

"Good, good, maybe there's still a chance Harry will be mine to use." Dumbledore laughed, as soon as he felt Snape leave the vicinity of his office.

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

I sat in my cupboard, wondering what time it was. I had accidentally broke a plate earlier this morning and was sent to my room for the rest of the day. Of course, I could just cast a tempus, but I didn't particularly feel like it just yet. I had received a letter, saying that Snape was indeed going to come and pick me up, and that he would be here about noon. It probably was around that time, now. _'Ah, speak of the devil.' _There was a knock on the front door, which could only be Snape. Grabbing my already packed and shrunk trunk, I unlocked and opened the door. Looking up, I saw Vernon looking over in my direction, already quite red and purple in his fat face. I inwardly smirked, carefully keeping my face blank, as I looked at Snape. To my surprise, he only looked mildly annoyed, and not severely pissed off at having to come pick up the boy wonder.

"Why you little freak, get back in your cupboard!" I ignored Vernon's shriek, opting to walk right passed him and out the front door instead. I saw Snape's eyebrow twitch at the mention of my cupboard.

"Fine! You want to go to that horrid place of freaks, then never come back here again! You worthless piece of shit!" Vernon yelled, obviously annoyed he was being ignored, but too fat to do anything about it aside from yell.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't have all day Professor, so lets get going and get this over with." I almost laughed at the incredulous look he gave me, before apparating us to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, I'm assuming you know at least a little of the wizarding world, _Mr. Potter." _Snape drawled, putting emphasis on my name, which I nearly smiled at.

"Of course Professor," I looked up at him, a serious expression in place, "I know a lot more than you would think." I felt pleased when he gave me a suspicious glare, "now shall we go to Gringotts first?"

"Mr. Potter, I believe we should sit and have a nice _chat _first." Snape glared, before simply plopping down in the first seat he came across. I followed, wondering what he planned to talk to me about.

"What is it Professor?" I asked calmly, which seemed to make him more irritated.

"What on earth is wrong with you? You're supposed to be the Golden Boy of Gryffindor."

"Oh, am I now? I'm _so sorry _to disappoint you," my voiced dripped in sarcasm, "I have learned things that have turned me into a Slytherin. Dumbledore's manipulations, for one. I don't trust people, I only trust _snakes_, for they don't lie and they are loyal to the very last second."

"Oh? Too bad for Dumbledore, then, he was so excited and set on you being his weapon." Snape gave a smirk, clearly pleased that Dumbledore won't get his way.

"You're not on his side?"

"Bloody hell, no. That old fool, I'm spying on him for Voldemort, and in order to actually get proper information, I had to gain Dumbledore's trust. I'm on Voldemort's side." I sat there, thinking over this new information. We talked for a little while longer, and I gave him bits and pieces of information, telling him of my "family" and their horrible treatment, I also spoke of how I was most definitely going to placed in Slytherin. A little while later found us in Gringotts.

"I would like to get some money out of my vaults. I have the key. Also, I want to speak to Griphook." I spoke, letting some of my magic slip out, knowing they would recognize it. It may be a different time, but my magical core remained as it had been before I was sent back to this time. I smiled as the goblin raised an eyebrow in recognition, and called for Griphook.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so nice to see you, please follow me." I smiled at Snape's confused expression, and calmly followed.

"Lets get down to it, yes? I would like to have Dumbledore stripped as my magical guardian and Remus made as my guardian instead. I already have Dumbledore's permission. Oh, and I want to move all money and other items from the Potter vaults and into a separate one under the name Hadrian Evott." I spoke calmly, holding out a piece of paper with Dumbledore's signature. I took his signature off the letter sent to me previously, with the use of a charm I created a while back. Useful, that thing. I watched the Goblin cast multiple spells over the parchment to be sure of its authenticity, before nodding that it passed, and summoned a blank parchment.

"I will send a letter to Remus Lupin for confirmation that he would accept guardianship of you. If he accepts, it will become official, and you will feel the completion in your magic. As for your vaults, we can take care of that now if you wish." I nodded.

"Just sign here, Mr. Potter." he pointed at a contract, stating I am a Potter and have all rights to move the money to a separate vault. I did so, adding a drop of blood at the end of my signature to make it official. "It has been done, and here is your new key." he opened his palm, a key popping into existence, and it floated over to me so I plucked it out of the air.

"Thank you, Griphook, may your gold flourish and your enemies bow before you." I spoke softly, before leaving the room, Snape right behind me.

"The next stop shall be Madam Malkin's, I presume?" Snape spoke, and I simply nodded, heading towards the store already. '_Draco will be here...I wonder…' _

I opened the door, automatically spotting the head of blonde hair.

"I'll be with you in a moment, dears." I ignored her, walking up to Malfoy instead.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Malfoy, I am Harry Potter." I gave him an easy smirk, before bending into a low bow. I stayed like that for a few moments before righting myself, meeting his curious eyes, with my own mischievous ones.

"The pleasure is all mine, Potter. Please, call me Draco." Draco smirked back at me.

"Of course, then you may call me Harry." '_This is going to be a very fun and interesting time, indeed.' _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Here is the next chapter!_

_This chapter remains in Harry's POV_

_After this, I will be making the chapters much longer._

_**So far,in regards of who Harrys shall be paired with, here are the current votes;**_

_Harry/Voldemort - 0_

_Harry/Remus - 0_

_Harry/Severus - 1_

_Harry/Draco - 3_

_**So, unless otherwise chosen within the next two or so chapters, it will be Harry/Draco!**_

_'Thoughts'_

_Enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

It came as a slight surprise when Draco didn't start spouting off things about purebloods and how great they are, along with his father and how horrible the Gryffindors are. Rather, he calmly spoke about who his parents are and what they are like. '_It seems I am already affecting the time line, which is a good thing for me. At least, I do hope it is.'_

"Draco, who is this you are speaking with?" the calm, soft voice broke me of my musings, and I looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius standing just a little bit behind her. I caught his gaze, as he studied me. I wanted to laugh at the startled recognition in his silver eyes. I looked back over at Draco who was grinning at his mom, different pieces of cloth floating around him still.

"This, mum, is Harry Potter. Harry, that's my mum and dad, who I had just been telling you about. Hey, mum, dad, can Harry come with us to get supplies?" Draco calmly walked up to them, having finished getting the robes made for him, and I took his place. There was a hint of uncertainty and suspicion in Lucius' eyes as he once again gazed over at me, as though he was trying to figure out a really difficult puzzle. Then he came up to me and extended his hand, which I calmly took and gave a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Potter, I am Lucius Malfoy, and next to me, is Narcissa. I would be pleased to have you come along with us, so long as it is okay with whoever is your guide today." '_wait, why didn't he introduce Narcissa as his wife? He stated his last name, even though I obviously already knew what it was, so why not continue stating the obvious and say Narcissa Malfoy? Strange… oh well, I'm sure I will find out eventually. Until then, where did Severus go?'_

"I am quite okay with him going with you." '_Ah, there he is.' _I glanced over as he walked towards us, a bag in his hand, most likely delicate potion ingredients if he didn't shrink it. '_He probably just went into Knockturn Alley.' _

"Severus? How did you get to be Mr. Potter's guide? I expected that oaf Hagrid, considering who Mr. Potter is." There was shock written on Lucius' face for a split second, before going back to a blank mask.

"Yes, well, Mr. Potter here is not who we thought he would turn out to be. He is much more Slytherin." I smirked at Lucius' incredulous expression, while the tape measures were replaced with cloth.

"Indeed." Was all he said, before walking over and gracefully sat in a chair to wait. Severus scoffed, before turning towards me. We stood there staring at each other, Draco talking with his mom, before the cloths changed to robes and folded themselves into a bag and was shrunk. I handed Madam Malkin money for them, before returning to the group.

"Okay, where to next?" I asked, looking to Draco.

"Books, I do believe. Is that alright with you?" Draco looked from me over to Severus, then looked over to his dad.

"Lets go then." I gave a smirk, before walking out the door.

"Wait up, Harry!" I slowed my pace, Draco easily falling into step next to me, "where have you been living up to now? I heard people say you lived with your only living relatives, but I would prefer to hear it from you."

I glanced at him, before looking back in front of me, "I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. I'm not going back there after today, however." I felt his gaze on me, as I spoke. '_There was no way I would tell him absolutely everything. I don't want people to know about the abuse, nor the nightmares I still have, unless it is absolutely necessary for them to know, like with Severus. I could benefit greatly from having him know about at least the treatment I was put through.' _

"I see. Where are you going to be staying then?" I smirked.

"That is something only Snape will know."

"What? Why only Se- Snape?" I wasn't shocked at the almost slip up on his name. '_I can't very well have everyone knowing where to find me, after all. I am the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, Severus will be the only one I will trust with this, and considering he is on Voldemort's side, it could play in my favor.' _

"I need at least one person to know where to contact me, if absolutely necessary, and Snape is the only person I will give that information to, because I know he won't tell anyone." Opening the door to Flourish and Blotts, I let Draco lead the way to the counter. I am rather surprised no one has recognized me yet. Then again, my name hasn't really been shouted for all to hear, and my scar isn't visible with my hair covering it up. I am rather glad I haven't had to put up with the crowds, I hated that the most when it came to my so called fame.

"Two sets of Hogwarts first year books." Draco spoke to the lady at the desk. She nodded and with a flick of her wand, two boxes of books appeared and she shrunk them. I put a pile of money on the counter, next to Draco's. '_I will return and get more books some other time, right now though I will not show that I am completely interested in the Dark Arts.' _

"Why do you seem to trust Snape so much? You don't act like someone to trust so easily." Draco asked, as we walked back outside to meet back up with his parents and Severus.

"Because Snape is a true snake." Was all I said, before walking ahead to Ollivanders, knowing they would inadvertently follow me. I wonder if I will still receive the holly and phoenix wand? Probably, but I will most likely need a second core along with the feather. As we reached Ollivanders, Lucius turned in a different direction.

"I will be off getting a few things, I will meet you back here in a little while." He left before any of us replied, I simply shrugged and walked into the building.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy Jr, Severus and Narcissa, nice to see you. Who shall get their wand first hmm?" '_again, Narcissa isn't addressed as a Malfoy.'_

"You can go ahead, I have a feeling mine will take a while to get." Draco gave me an odd look, before nodding and going up to the desk.

"Draco Malfoy, then? Very well, let me see what I have," we watched him go into the back, "yes, yes, these should do quite nicely." he came back, carrying five different boxes. Sitting them down in a row on the desk, he looked to Draco, "now, run your hand past each one, and pick up the one that calls to you." I watched as Draco did so, and nothing happened until he came upon the fifth wand on the desk. He picked it up, and gave is a small flick. I was slightly awed at the silver and green dragon that came forth from the tip. Draco grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

"Very good, very good indeed. 10 inches, Hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair for the core, a reasonably pliant wand. Do take care of it, Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander then turned to me, a strange smile on his face, "Now, Harry Potter, lets see." He quickly left again, coming back with different wands. We stood there for twenty minutes, trying dozens of wands, none of them agreeing with my magic.

"Hmm, I wonder." He mumbled to himself, before grabbing the holly and phoenix wand from the shelf. Presenting it to me to pick up, I calmly did so, and to my slight surprise it let out very weak sparks.

"Oh, that will not do, not at all. It seems it would work for you, but not quite strong enough to completely agree with your magic. It appears you need a completely new wand, and one with two cores instead of just one. One of those cores will apparently be a phoenix feather. You are in luck, today, Mr. Potter, I just received a third Phoenix feather the other day." Ollivander spoke, pulling out the feather, a small knife, and a blank parchment, then waved his wand and a small cauldron appeared next to the two items, "I just need you to place a drop of your blood on the parchment and it will tell us what we need."

I picked up the proffered knife, not flinching as I cut the tip of my finger. A few seconds later, I heard Ollivander take in a sharp breath. I looked at the parchment to see what the issue was.

"Oh, dear, I have not seen quite the combination as this one before. Phoenix feather and Thestral hair core, 8 inches with both Beech and Yew woods. How very strange. Ah, no matter, let's begin then, shall we?" I watched as Ollivander waved his wand again and the items appeared on the table, probably from a separate room.z He placed them in the cauldron, apparently filled with an odd liquid, before beginning a chant. A strong wind picked up, before settling a few moments later, and Ollivander levitated a wand out of the liquid.

"Hurry and take it, Mr. Potter!" I swiftly reached out and grabbed the wand, immediately being surrounded by light. I closed my eyes tightly, opening them when the light lessened a few moments later. I glanced around, seeing everyone gaping at me, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" I snapped, which snapped them out of it.

"Umm, nothing, nothing. Shall we go? I'm sure dad will be done by now. We have spent an hour in here after all." Draco spoke up, giving a small smile. '_The hell? It's not like I got the wand I had last time, but then again, I can feel that this wand is very powerful. I suppose they have every right to be rather uneasy about this.' _I paid Ollivander for the wand, before moving to leave, but stopped by the door when he spoke once more.

"Harry Potter, I warn you to be very careful with what you do with that wand. That wand has the ability to either destroy or save this very world." I simply gave a "thank you" before walking from the building and meeting up with the others. Thankfully they were back to normal, and we decided to go grab something to eat. The strangeness of my second, or technically third, wand being shoved to the back of my mind, for now at least. Maybe I will figure it out some day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry I took so long to get this chapter posted.

I was going to make it longer, but I didn't want to make everyone wait any longer than necessary for the next chapter.

So, I figured that I had reached a good stopping point for this one.

I am teetering between having this be Harry/Draco or Remus/Harry.

But please enjoy :)

_'thoughts'_

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

The happenings in Ollivanders wasn't brought back up as we headed towards the leaky cauldron. I was rather glad about that, since I didn't feel like explaining anything, let alone making up more lies. I gave an internal sigh, before turning towards Draco.

"You are sure you're okay with eating here? I mean, it's not exactly an upper class establishment. I figured-"

"You figured that since we were pure blooded aristocrats that we only eat at the high class food places. Of course we eat here, Harry, they have the best food around." Draco interrupted me, rolling his eyes in the process. I nearly laughed, but simply shrugged instead. After entering, we automatically went towards a private booth and sat down.

"Harry, please, tell us a little more about yourself." Lucius spoke, after glancing at the menu. '_Okay, so far he knows who I am, what else should I divulge?'_

"Well, sir, I am most definitely a slytherin. I will only trust in those who are the true snakes. Snape, here, is obviously one of those snakes. My favorite color would have to be black, and my favorite food is treacle tarts. I find Quittage is rather enjoyable, and I will never divulge any of my true secrets to a single person. Unless I end up trusting someone with my very life." as I talked, I looked at Lucius, not breaking eye contact. '_The fact that he seems even more intrigued by me is amusing, to say the least.'_

"I see. Very good then, Harry. It seems Dumbledore will have a very tough time ahead, when he learns the Gryffindor golden boy is a Slytherin." Lucius gave a small hint of a smile, before it disappeared a second later.

The rest of the lunch went on with small banter, mainly between Lucius and Severus while Draco attempted to get more information out of me. I found his attempts rather endearing, really. Then soon enough we had to depart so that Lucius could make it to his meeting on time, though I'm pretty sure his meeting is with the Dark Lord, and not a client.

Watching them leave, I turned to Severus and made sure my expression was completely closed off. I suppose now would be a good time to have him take me to my new home.

"Snape-"

"AHHHH!"

Just as I was going to say something, a huge explosion went off a few buildings from us, causing both Severus and I to be thrown to the ground from the force of it. Using the fact Severus was still on the ground and coughing, I quickly stood and ran in the direction of the chaos.

* * *

><p>Severus POV<p>

I slowly stood back up, still slightly coughing. '_What in the name of Merlin is going on? Wait, where did Potter go?' _I glanced around, worried, though not wanting to admit being so. I then decided the best place to look would probably be where the commotion is. Running towards the place everyone else was running away from. I honestly felt slightly ridiculous, running towards danger. _'Where on earth were the Aurors? No matter, my main concern right now is Potter. Even if he is smart, and slytherin, he is still only a first year.' _I came to a halt, my mouth falling open into a rather unseemly gape. Ignoring all the still frantic people, and completely destroyed stores, there were about five death eaters. And all five of them were attacking a boy all at once while he tried to protect a small family behind him. Looking closer at the family, I'm pretty sure it was the Lovegood family.

"You stupid brat, get out of our way! Those pathetic things need to be put out of their misery!" The death eater in the front yelled out harshly, still firing off spells at the boys shield. Looking closer at the boy, I nearly gasped, and gasped some more. _'Potter? Bloody hell, what does that boy think he is doing?! But... how is he even holding his ground like that?'_ I stood, continuing to watch, though I should really have been interfering in the fight.

_"_Shut the hell up! You know nothing about these people!" Potter yelled out, throwing a rather dark curse at the man. _'Neither do you, Potter. Or do you?' _I continued to watch as he started to distract them with multiple spells, as he searched through his pockets frantically. _'What is he looking for?' _His expression was that of pure concentration, then I saw a sixth death eater sneak from his hiding place behind Potter. _'Damn.' _Acting quickly, Iran towards Potter, shouting out a spell at the hidden death eater.

"Sectumsempra!" The hiding man automatically fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Snape." Potter calmly greeted, before pulling what looked to be a simple silver ring out of his pocket. After muttering a few words, the shield around us grew slightly and became a ton stronger than what it previously was. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing, when he blatantly turned his back on the death eaters to speak with the Lovegoods. _'Is he secretly an idiot?' _I sat one of the men angrily flick his wand towards us, only for the spell to bounce right off the shield. _'How strong is this shield of his?'_ I ignored my curiosity for the moment, instead watching him speak with the other two in the shield. A few moments later, he is handing them the ring, muttering a few more words, before they disappear. _'A portkey? Why and how does he have one of those? And where did he just send them off to?'_

"Please tell me you still know where the Potter manor is, Shape." Potter quickly spoke, glancing warily at the attackers. _'Why does he want to go there?' _I wanted to ask him, but judging by his expression, it wasn't a good idea to ask right now. I simply settled with giving a short nod in confirmation.

"Good. Take us there." I really wanted to snap at him, but now really wasn't a good time. Instead, I offered my arm and disapparated.

"Thanks." Potter muttered, before walking up to the gates. I was kind of surprised to see how new everything still looked after eleven years of not being used. Then again, the house elves probably kept it clean._ 'How does he even know of Potter manor? How does he even know how to shield? Bloody hell, how does he know any of the stuff he knows? There's no way he could have learned all that he knows from Petunia.'_

"Snape, are you coming? Or are you going to stand there like a statue all day?" Potters voice broke through my thoughts. Looking suspiciously at the boy in front of me, I decided to follow.

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

I wanted to smack myself. Repeatedly. I hadn't wanted to be forced to show any magical skill in front of Severus, but then I heard death eaters and I saw Luna Lovegood and her father being the main ones targeted. I reacted quickly to protect them, and had no other choice but to continue when Severus appeared and attacked the death eater I had felt come up behind me. It was a good thing I had brought an emergency portkey set for st. Mungos. And since I'm not supposed to know how to apparate, I needed Severus to do it.

I'm just glad I managed to keep my mask up the entire time. It wouldn't do for any of them to find anything out about me. Though now isn't the time. After opening the gates, and making sure Severus was the only one keyed into the wards, I turned around to see if he was going to follow me or not. I was met with a suspicious look, and he was watching me as though trying to figure me out. _'Shit, that's not a good sign. I've let him see and know too much.' _Holding back a flinch, I made sure he was going to come in, before walking towards the rather large building.

After a roughly six minute walk through the front yard, we reached the large, dark oak double door. Easily pushing the door silently open, I ignored the house elves and the rest of the manor and headed straight down the first hallway towards the sitting room. The sitting room, I noticed, was done in dark colors. The walls and ceiling were painted a deep purple, and all the furniture is a black leather. The floor, however, was a lighter shade of hardwood. The light came from torches attached to walls all around the room. The room itself wasn't large, more of a medium size, with three couches and a chair situated around a medium dark colored table. On the far left wall stood a medium sized fireplace, which was already lit with a small fire. On the wall opposite the doorway there are three medium windows facing the backyard. Well, a small part of the really large backyard.

"We need to have a small chat before you need to go back to Hogwarts. So, please sit, Shape." I said rather calmly, taking a seat myself. I could see his hesitation, before finally sitting down.

"I find you very suspicious. Are you really Potter?" Severus stated, glaring slightly. I suppressed a sigh. _'Straight to the point, I see._'

"I was curious. When my aunt began to tell me things about this magical world, I wanted to know if it existed. So, naturally, I snuck out. Quite often, I would leave the house without them knowing, and after a few weeks, I came across a strange looking person who was muttering to himself about dragons. Seeing the opportunity, I followed him, and found myself in the Leaky Cauldron. After that, I kept returning, to learn more. I never bought anything, even after I had visited the goblins." I spoke confidently, as though all of it was true. _'Hopefully he __doesn't__ realize that I just lied. If he knew the truth of my situation, it would become problematic.' _I could almost hear the thoughts moving about in Severus' head, as he continued to look at me. Finally he sat back in the seat, and seemed to be put at ease.

"Very well, I will accept that answer, for now." He drawled out.

"Good. Next, I must request you do not tell a soul where I reside. Not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, and not even your lover. If you even have a lover yet." My gaze remained uncovered at Severus' glare.

"Why?" Severus' eyebrow twitched at the mention of a lover, and I had to stop myself from chuckling

"Because soon, people will want to try and harm me, and those I care about. Also, I can't have Dumbledore finding me, now can I?" I smirked.

"Hm. Fine, whatever you wish. But, if I am to keep this place a secret, you must accept whenever I ask you to hide someone here." Severus replied. _'Ah, there's the whole I won't do something without getting something in return.' _I smirked.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was in the gym area doing some stretching after my exercising. I had been just about to leave the room when an electric shock went through my entire body. I fell to one of my knees, my hand gripping the door knob, refusing to let any sound out. The feeling, though, left as quickly as it had appeared. When I managed to stand back up, I realized what happened. Remus just agreed to be my guardian. Grinning, I left the room and went towards my room to grab a parchment and self inking quill. Time to write my guardian a letter. Sitting at the desk in my room, I began to write.<p>

_Remus,_

_I can call you Remus,right? Thank you for accepting to be my new guardian. I would like to meet up with you in two hours at the three broomsticks, if it is possible for you to arrive there at that time. I am very anxious to meet you, and I would like to ask you something in person._

_I hope to see you in a few hours,_

_Harry Potter-Lupin_


End file.
